The Scout
by Commissar Gaunt
Summary: Brother Derek Steinbeck is not your average Salamanders Scout. Chosen for a Divine Mission, he must find the one that will save the Imperium of Mankind from the threat of Chaos.
1. The Awakening

The Scout

Chapter One: Awakening

Brother Derek Steinbeck of the Salamanders Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes awoke with a start as he realized he was no longer near his brothers and as he scanned his surroundings, no longer on war torn Horten V near the mighty God Machines of the Legio Fulminata where he and his brothers were preparing to attack the cursed Tyranid menace.

Instead the Space Marine Scout found himself in a park surrounded by tall skyscrapers of a Hive City and Horten V didn't have a moon. Risking the use of his Psyker abilities, Derek allowed his mind to roam the warp in an attempt to contact an Astropath or a Space Marine Librarian.

/Brother Derek Steinbeck, Scout Company, Salamanders Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. Any servant of the Immortal Emperor, if you can hear me, send word./ Brother Derek telecasted.

Almost immediately he got one weak response, untrained, and broken up. He got images of a flame, a Phoenix, and a fragmentary telecast, /R...i...Who...u...awa...ine/

The connection broke before Brother Derek could pinpoint the location, he tried a broad telecast again but got nothing, no further Psyker queries, no taint from the Warp which was odd. Till he knew more, Brother Derek wasn't going to try his Vox.

Falling back on his training, Brother Derek decided it was time to be discreet till he could figure out his location. Then he had to track down the signal from that Psyker. Finally he had to rejoin his chapter and do the God Emperor's work. Immediately the words of his Handbook given to him upon becoming a scout came back to him. The words the Immortal Emperor spoke of the reason for the Space Marines.

"_**They shall be my finest warriors, these men who give of themselves to me. Like clay I shall mould them, and in the furnace of war forge them. They will be of iron will and steely muscle. In great armour shall I clad them and with the mightiest guns will they be armed. They will be untouched by plague or disease, no sickness will blight them. They will have tactics, strategies and machines so that no foe can best them in battle. They are my bulwark against the Terror. They are the Defenders of Humanity. They are my Space Marines and they shall know no fear."**_

His faith in the Emperor renewed, Brother Derek immediately began to move to the shadows to gather intelligence on his location and the locals. As he did so, he ran an inventory check:

Scout Armor with combat goggles.

Automatic Combat Shotgun, 12 gauge, 500 rounds in ten drum magazines.

Powersword.

Utility Knife.

Sixteen frag grenades with 32 fuses in his grenade pouch, four already fused on his utility harness.

Repair kit, forge hammer, 500 additional rounds, devotionals, and food in his combat pack.

In short Brother Derek who was preparing for a forest fight was well stocked for a hive battle if needed.

Considering the park was mostly empty, Brother Derek assumed it was either early morning or late afternoon. Hopefully he was in the same sector as Horten V and if Gothic wasn't known then either Deutsch or Vartis was.

Wrapping his firedrake cloak around him, Brother Derek blended into the woods of the park and searched for an alley way to dart into and thus begin his search for low life scum to interrogate. If necessary, he would kill such a person and eat its brain so his Omophagea could provide him the information he needed.

Centering his mind as he had been trained, Brother Derek brought together his Lyman's Ears, Eyes, Nose, and Neuroglottis into one combined sensor/scanner for his search for the usual scum trades of drugs and weaponry. Picking up hash, a drug that varied between worlds for legality, Brother Derek headed east, sticking to the tree tops and being exposed for only a few seconds to any onlookers.

Coming to a street crossing, Brother Derek saw a crowd of people at a crosswalk just standing there without a car or truck in sight. Taking a moment to listen, he realized the language was nothing he heard before. Further scanning the crowd he found a girl in a sailor suit with her blond hair done up in two combination buns and ponytails whispering to a purplish cat, with a crescent moon bald spot, she was holding in her arms. Not sensing any warp taint, Brother Derek made note of their scents and continued his scanning.

Suddenly the crowd began moving and Brother Derek jumped down and ran through the crowd swiftly and gracefully without knocking anyone down and into an alley way within five seconds, once in, he jumped a containing wall and entered into an abandoned side street.

Assessing no threats, he edged to the corner, found a quiet street and another alley and quickly traversed to it and found an entrance into a mostly abandon warehouse with the smell of the hash.

Moving cautiously, Brother Derek surveyed the area, assessing threats, escape routes, and potential weapons. Finding the place abandoned but a stack of hash in the building, Brother Derek decided to make this place his first base of operations once he ambushed whoever the hash belonged to once he or she returned.

Moving silently to a darkened alcove, Brother Derek determined the security situation secure enough to consult the Divine Will of the God Emperor's Tarot. Pulling out his Tarot Cards, Brother Derek shuffled them and drew four of the psychoactive liquid-crystal wafers and laid them face down and turned them.

Turning over the first card, Brother Derek was greeted with the sight of the God Emperor. A Body, browned with age and blackened in death, sits locked within a great throne of gold, steel and brass. The corpse's mouth is open, projecting a silent scream that echoes through the unseen layers of the universe. Before the howling cadaver, a legion of angels kneels, crying violet tears.

The second card showed the Great Eye. An eye. The Eye. A wound in reality, an open scar in space where the bruise-purple and blood-red eye of Chaos leers into the galaxy. The stars die around the Eye: some fading into cold blackness, others bursting in white hot torment. The Eye stares dully, little emotion beyond distant hate. But the nebula flares, tendrils spreading across space. The Eye has opened.

The third card Brother Derek turned over was an inversed card of the Despoiler. The galaxy burns. A figure stands in ancient armor, wreathed in a billion screaming souls that encircle him like mist. In it's right gauntlet, Holy Terra blackens and crumbles. A demigod's blood drips from the talons. In the dim reaches of the vision, almost an afterthought, a distant howling light fades into darkness and silence. The figure smiles for the first time in ten thousand years.

The fourth card was the Emperor again. A Body, browned with age and blackened in death, sits locked within a great throne of gold, steel and brass. The corpse's mouth is open, projecting a silent scream that echoes through the unseen layers of the universe. Before the howling cadaver, a legion of angels kneels, crying violet tears.

It suddenly became clear to Brother Derek why he was here. The Emperor had sent him here safely through the warp to this world threatened by Chaos to discover the one who could banish the darkness and bring forth hope once more to Humanity. For located on this world was a savior who he had to find, and perhaps said Savior could help the Emperor enter the plain of mortals once more?

With a clear mission now from the All Father, the Immortal Emperor, Brother Derek pulled his powersword out and knelt to the ground with the blade tip on the ground. Brother Derek then opened his soul to his liege, the Immortal Emperor and prayed.

"Immortal Emperor of Mankind. I am a son of Vulkan, forged in the fires of Nocturne and stalwart upholder of the Promethean Cult espoused by my Gene Father Vulkan. To you All Father, I Derek Steinbeck, do hereby pledge to serve you and protect Humanity from the Alien, the Mutants, and the Heretics. I will obey every order given by my superiors. I will in every way lead by example my Brothers. Never will I forsake my Brothers and always will I honor their sacrifices. When Humanity calls upon me to save them, I will. Only in death will duty end. Praise be to you on Holy Terra. Amen"

Sheathing the sword, Brother Derek began preparing the place according to the Codex Astartes. Pulling grenades out of his grenade pouch, Brother Derek then fused them with motion detector fuses and placed them at choke points on the top three floors and an access hatch. Anyone of sufficient height and mass not equipped with a Salamander's transponder would set them off.

To improve his defenses, he constructed some simple hammer devices from the material around the place to improve the defenses with his shotgun shells in his pack to provide murderous short range punch to any intruders and greatly discourage any attempts to storm his base. When he had the time and further resources he would dismantle the shotgun traps and make them into proper claymore mines.

After four hours, Brother Derek heard two people approaching. Smiling, Brother Derek knew his waiting had been rewarded. Hiding in the shadows, he allowed two men to pass him. From his senses, Brother Derek could tell they used smack, an universally illegal drug. Scum, better off removed from the face of the Imperium. With that Brother Derek ambushed the two men and snapped their necks.

Working quickly, Brother Derek removed their brains and ate them. As he did so, he was assailed by images and vague memories without much context but at the same time completely in context. Both of these men were monsters who preyed on children, while disgustingly legal on some worlds in the Imperium, Brother Derek was glad to know it was not here.

Still, Earth? Surely this was not Holy Terra? Brother Derek had once had the honor of visiting the Holy Birthplace of Humanity. He had been bathed in the love of the Emperor almost immediately upon exiting the Warp into the Sol System. Holy Terra had no more Seas, yet he could smell them here. In addition he would have been inundated with psychic queries and messages. No this was not Holy Terra. Possibly he was on a world rendered by terraforming to be like Holy Terra in the times when it was a beautiful civilized world.

No matter, Brother Derek shook such thoughts from his mind. He had a mission and he would accomplish it. The Emperor and Humanity were counting on him. Picking up the currency on the men, and anything else of usefulness, Brother Derek began disposing of their bodies and their drugs. Picking up one of the men's sunglasses, Brother Derek used them to disguise his eyes. Because he was a scout, he had not yet reached his full size and remained just under two meters which meant one of the men's overcoats just barely fit over his armor. Since discretion was needed, Brother Derek decided to quickly buy the supplies from a nearby arms dealer he needed to make claymore mines and other explosives. He also had to raid these men's apartments to pick up more cash and supplies.

With his objectives for the day in mind, Brother Derek moved quickly to stash most of his weaponry into a hidden spot for now. He would have to rely on his wits, combat knife, and psychic abilities to see him through for now. As the only true servant to the Emperor on this world, he would have to be stealthy and pick his fights in order to ensure victory and that the mission given to him by the God Emperor was accomplished.

By the time he stepped out into the street it was now due to the position of the sun, Brother Derek's increasing familiarization of the day/night cycle, and eating those bastards brains and taking their watches, early afternoon roughly 1430.

Walking in the open as if he had every right to be there, he still garnered a lot of attention due to his tallness and black skin which was a rarity here. From Brother Derek's peripheral vision, he could make out one curious blond in a sailor suite, that a lot of young girls seemed to be wearing, with a single red bow in her hair following him. He also noted she was carrying a picnic basket from which a white cat with a crescent moon bald spot was peaking out of.

This couldn't be coincidence and Brother Derek scanned her and the cat for Taint and like the last pair, he found none. Committing their scents to memory for follow up investigation, Brother Derek decided to lose this tail immediately and hopped onto a bus moving to the back after paying the intimidated driver, Brother Derek saw the girl across the street, but his senses told him the cat was aboard. Sweeping under the rear seat, he grabbed the white cat which must be a familiar of some sort and booted the struggling creature out the rear door as the bus began to move.

Grinning, Brother Derek watched as the blond stared in shock at how he had discovered she and the familiar had been tracking him. They had obviously never dealt with an Astarte before and it was near impossible to sneak up on one with its gene seed fully functioning.


	2. Groundwork

Chapter Two: Groundwork

Thought for the Day: An Open Mind is like a fortress with its gates unbarred and unguarded.

After traveling fourteen blocks, the bus stopped and Brother Derek got off. As he did so, the wind shifted to downwind and immediately he smelt the white cat and the red ribbon blond girl not far from him and up in the skyscrapers. Brother Derek considered killing them, but dismissed that thought. For all he knew, they worked for whatever passed for the Adeptus Arbites and it was their job to track down suspicious activity. He must not unnecessarily spill the blood of innocent humans like other chapters did for expediency. Even if these people were ignorant of the Emperor, so long as they weren't Tainted by the Warp, they were capable of Salvation.

However, he did need to lose those two. Brother Derek immediately assessed his options. Continue running and hope to lose the tail, or go on the offensive and knock both of them unconscious for a bit and do a more in depth check for any Warp Taint.

Brother Derek chose option two. Moving to an alley way near the building the two tailers were, Brother Derek waited to spring his ambush. He didn't have long to wait, the Girl appeared quickly five feet away from him along with the white cat on her shoulder, except the girl was wearing a completely different, slightly skimpy, outfit and big red glasses plus sporting a Crescent Moon symbol on her forehead.

'Seriously, does she expect that to protect her in a combat situation?' Brother Derek thought as he rushed her in the middle of making a speech. Something about Love and Justice, before Brother Derek grabbed her by her shirt and cut her off by slamming her into discarded boxes, the speed of the action causing her shirt to rip off and exposing her bare chest. Grabbing the White Cat in mid air as it tried to attack him, Brother Derek gave it a light tap in mid air and it went out like a light.

Turning his attention to the girl, Brother Derek barely avoided a laser blast to the face from girl's right glove. Thinking the gloves were an advanced laser system of some sort, Brother Derek tapped the girl in the head knocking her out. Brother Derek was just about to frisk the girl's skirt for further weapons, when the wind shifted.

Immediately the scent of adrenaline, the Blond with buns/ponytails and Purplish Cat were coming up fast, no doubt alerted by a communication with this girl or when she shouted "Crescent Beam," when she fired that laser bolt. There was no telling if the approaching girl was bringing backup either so it was time to leave.

Jumping over a partition wall after grabbing a piece of hair from the girl and cat to eat, Brother Derek quickly merged into the civilian traffic and ducked into a department store. Seeing a map of the city on sale he picked it up. Once he paid for it, he immediately began moving again. This time to those men's apartments. Checking the map along with his compass, which he had already calibrated to this planet, Brother Derek found one of the men's apartments was six blocks from his location and immediately began heading that way. As he did so, Brother Derek pulled the two strands of hair back out and ate them so he would have the White Haired Cat and Red Ribbon Girl's taste to track upon. He also gained a little insight into their habits, but not much.

…...

The first apartment was rather decadent. Lurid pornographic murals lined the walls and tasteless nude statues were all over the place. Though he detected no hints of Slaanesh Worship, Brother Derek wouldn't be surprised to find it. Immediately, Brother Derek remembered his first combat mission against the Traitorous Emperor's Children and their damnable insanity. "Purity through hatred," Brother Derek intoned as he smashed the statues and defaced the near blasphemous murals with his acidic spit.

With that done, Brother Derek started in the man's kitchen and began stuffing garbage bags full of supplies such as canned food which there was little, he ate all the perishable food, downed all the alcohol, gathered up the stuff he could produce explosives with, and gathered up any metal utensils or other useful stuff he could work with.

Moving to the bathroom, he gathered up everything of use and relieved himself.

In the bedroom, Brother Derek came across a stash of money and various narcotics. Taking the money, Brother Derek destroyed the narcotics with his acidic spit. Once the narcotics were gone, Brother Derek took the bedding and the clothes.

Gathering the man's keys to his car, Brother Derek began loading it in the Apartment's parking block. When he had finished, Brother Derek rode off to return to his operating base, where he unloaded his haul after determining it had not been compromised. Driving to other man's apartment, he did the same thing, wrecking his perversions and vices, and gathering up useful items for his use.

Brother Derek didn't stop there though, he visited an electronics store and bought up pictcasters, laser modules, vox equipment, computers, and pictrecorders. Returning to his base, Brother Derek disarmed his shotgun shell traps and began wiring surveillance picts and alarms. He also made proper command detonated claymore mines. He knew at the most he had six months here unmolested before the local tax agency came around. That was plenty of time to arrange several safe houses and begin building a network of agents and supply networks to accomplish his mission.

Making a mental list, Brother Derek knew he had to first secure the services of a medical doctor while at the same time ensuring that said doctor did not expose him or spread the secrets of his gene seed. That meant enslaving the doctor and possibly his/her family by psychic mind restructuring. Not ideal, but security and his continued good health demanded it as many organs he relied on required monitoring and chemotherapy to remain effective.

Next was a weapons and ammunition supplier.

Afterwards, he needed street informants to supply him intelligence and procure for him necessary supplies.

And again, he needed to find that Psyker and assess its threat level.

With his goals clear, Brother Derek prayed to the God Emperor, "Blessed All Father. I go now to accomplish your work. Thank you for choosing me to serve Humanity and assure its Holy Mission of ruling the Stars is completed. Thank you for the teachers that trained me to fight, taught me the skills I needed to survive, and instructed me in how to speak to you. Praise be to you All Father. Amen"

His devotions done, Brother Derek once again went out into the night to a nearby Hospital. As he approached the hospital, he noticed a group of teenagers huddled around a vox which was broadcasting a program calling itself Midnight Zero. From the sound of it, as he waited for the light change at the crosswalk, it was some sort love letter reading program or some such nonsense run by a guy called J Dite.

When the light changed, Brother Derek dismissed the juvenile nonsense from his mind. Coming to the Hospital, he evaded its staff and accessed its terminals. To his surprise, the Machine Spirits were all too easy to get around and he managed to easily print off a list of doctors and their specialties. Sensing people approaching, he grabbed the papers and slipped out to a bathroom to read through the list, as he did so Brother Derek found just the doctor he was looking for. Dr. Asami Mizuno was a heart and lung specialist with some experience in Neurosurgery. She was on duty for the next four days, but would be home afterwards. It appeared she had one daughter. Quite good, he would sweep them up at their house. He would start with the daughter and thus make it easier to co-opt the mother.

With a clear objective, Brother Derek began the process of reconnoitering the doctor's home and daughter, and determining the security situation before making his move. First he purchased binoculars and some small screw drivers from a hardware store. Moving to a Veterinarian Pharmacy, he bought some chloroform and obtained a rag for its use. Finally, he picked up several small, high frequency, vox transponders from a black market dealer whose location he got from the memories of the narcotic dealers he killed. These he would have the doctor sew into the cups of her bras and surgically implant into her daughter to keep track of them by a handheld GPS tracker. He would also have to have them buy bras suitable for discretely moving documents, keys, and money around, a trick he picked up from Inquisitor K'ln in a ten year stint with the Death Watch where he helped put down a Tau plot to take over Noi Seven. Few men ever thought to check such an intimate spot, thus making it a good bet for hiding sensitive items or emergency cash.

Once his mission was done they would be duly mindwiped by the Librarius and returned to their normal lives and hopefully forever ignorant of the dangers that lurked out in the wider Galaxy against the great enemy. Also it would be time for him to ascend to full Brother, Horten V was his last mission as a scout after 30 years. Longer than most due to his journey to Holy Terra and the Death Watch stint.

With the equipment he needed, Brother Derek returned to pick up his requisitioned vehicle and drove it to the address listed. Noting the fuel gauge, Brother Derek made a mental note to destroy this vehicle and get an untraceable one to replace it after he reached his objective.

From the mental map he had formed in his mind from memorizing the city map, he parked the car in a vacant lot near the objective and used his psychic powers to incinerate the vehicle. Brother Derek moved on for the next ten blocks to the objective. Observing the front entrance, he saw it was a security checkpoint. Moving to the sides of the building, he noted pict recorders and emergency exits. No external power couplings were visible which was smart.

So Brother Derek found himself descending into the sewers. As usual he made a tactical assessment, several brutal sewer fights on Noi Seven with the Xeno Filth known as the Kroot had taught him that.

Finding what he was looking for, Brother Derek cautiously entered the basement of the Apartment Complex. Finding a map of the building, Brother Derek began moving to an elevator. Once in, he hit the floor number he needed. It was 0435 according to his watch. Not quite sure of the Calendar, it was possible the doctor's daughter may be about to get up and get ready to head to school. Brother Derek had to nab her before hand in order to set up his mental controls.

Arriving on the proper floor, Brother Derek checked the corridor to ensure it was clear. Seeing that it was, he put some chloroform onto the rag and rang the door bell to the doctor's apartment thrice. From the other side of the door, Brother Derek could hear a sleepy voice approaching the door. "I'm up, I'm up, mom, did you forget your keys?"

The door opened revealing a teenage girl in pajamas with short blue hair rubbing sleep from her eyes. Brother Derek moved swiftly before she could react and drugged her unconscious with the chloroform. Gently picking up the drugged girl, he entered and shut the door to her apartment. Committing her scent to memory, Brother Derek licked the girl's cheek so he would have her taste and scents committed to memory for fine tuned tracking and as a backup.

Laying the girl gently down on a nearby couch, Brother Derek began the process of implanting hidden controls within her mind that would make her compliant. Almost immediately he started running into problems. Entire sections of her mind appeared as fortresses with the gates barred and well guarded. Behind them he could sense hidden power kept even from the girl herself. The doctor's daughter was without a doubt a latent Psyker, Kappa Assignment Level, probably a child prodigy, and she was coming with him to the Black Ships when this mission was over for further assessment. She could be of use to the God Emperor.

Brother Derek himself was Alpha Plus Assignment Level, and if he hadn't slain a Fire Drake on Mount Deathfire to prove himself to the native born Nocturne boys when he was seven and earned the attention of the Salamanders who made first claim, he would have more likely than not have been given to the Grey Knights if not killed.

Casting a silent prayer to the God Emperor to guide him, Brother Derek finished emplacing the triggers he needed to control her. Once done, he set down money to buy the items he needed her to buy and moved to make breakfast for her, the least he could do before sending her off.

Once he was done cooking, Brother Derek felt the girl start to wake up. However, he felt something was wrong. Did he accidentally trigger her latent abilities? Doing a careful scan of the girl, he found one of the fortresses of her mind had opened its main gate and was removing the mind triggers via miniature figures of the girl herself in a sailor suite. Their work done, they closed the gates and barred it and placed guards on it.

Sighing, Brother Derek realized he would have to show her the horror of what lay out there, something he had hope to spare her till it was time. Few could face the truth and not go insane and if her latent powers awoke in the process and became unstable, he would have no choice but to kill her. Removing his sunglasses, Brother Derek waited for the girl to open her eyes.

As the girl became aware of her surroundings and turned to him, she went pale and shrunk back into the couch. Pushing the plate of food forward, Brother Derek sat across from her and drilled her with his burning red eyes which had frightened many a mob into submission on Noi Seven. "Greetings Ami, I am Brother Derek Steinbeck of the Salamanders Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, loyal son of Vulkan, and loyal grandson to the All Father, the God Emperor of Mankind. Humanity's only hope against the threats from Xenos and Worse. The Emperor requires your and your mother's aid and it is time for you to know why." With that, Brother Derek placed his hands on Ami's shoulders and showed her what lurked in the darkness of space and the consequences of not helping him.

Ami screamed in horror at what she was seeing and the Alchemical Symbol of Mercury appeared on her forehead.


	3. Duty

Chapter Three: Duty

Thought for Today: Purity through Hatred

Brother Derek released the sobbing girl and stared at the Alchemical Symbol of Mercury that remained on her forehead. Something was amiss, it wasn't Taint, that much he could tell, that and his Tarot Deck was humming to him. The Emperor wished to speak to him. Reaching for his Tarot Deck, Brother Derek drew four cards, laid them face down and turned them before flipping them over to reveal the Star, Sword, Emperor's Throne, and Galaxy.

Brother Derek now knew he had attracted attention and not to kill anyone who entered this Apartment.

"Stop right there. How dare you attack the Innocent in"

Already acting on the speech and sensory clues that informed him the Blond with buns/ponytails was behind him in what looked like a combat sailor suit, Brother Derek pivoted and pulled her off the balcony in mid speech as she shrieked and slammed the girl into the floor to deliver a light tap only to break off and move to the side as he heard/felt/smelled/tasted the red ribbon blond attack him with her laser.

The red ribbon girl was in a new sailor suit similar in design to the blond with buns/ponytails.

"Thanks Sailor Venus," Brother Derek heard the blond with buns/ponytails say.

Brother Derek decided to risk his psychic powers and immediately telecasted a freeze order into the girls' minds. To his surprise they were showing remarkable resistance, but not enough and the two girls were immobilized.

"I can't move Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus gasped out as she struggled against the control.

Brother Derek then felt three new presences enter the room. The two cats and an unknown Masked Tuxedo Man who threw a rose of all things at him. Easily batting aside the rose, Brother Derek knew he didn't have enough psychic strength to subdue this one as well despite his shock at his rose being deflected. What did the masked man expect the rose to do? Penetrate to his heart? Brother Derek had two. Quickly closing the distance, Brother Derek knocked out the masked man before he could recover.

Turning to see what those cats were up to, he instead found Ami holding a stick and shouting, "Mercury Planet Power!"

Moving quickly, Brother Derek tapped her on the head and knocked her out as she became clothed in a sailor suit similar to the other girls. The cats behind Ami stared in shock and began backing up away from him, but he ignored them to tap both Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon on the head to knock them out. He then licked Sailor Moon and the Masked Man to have their tastes to track down and then advanced on the cats.

The white one immediately stepped in front of the purple one, but Brother Derek swatted him aside and plucked a strand of hair from the purple cat which he ate.

With that done, Brother Derek secured all the guests so they would not attack him when they awoke.

…...

The one known as Sailor Moon awoke first and despite her situation launched into a speech about Love and Justice till Brother Derek gave her a stare and she quit.

"Foolish girl. There is no love and justice in this universe. It is an uncaring and absentee mother who sits by as her children slaughter each other. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter and the laughter of thirsting gods. Humanity's only hope is the God Emperor! And you and your friends are going to help me restore him to mortal form so that he can once more lead Humanity to Victory!"

Sailor Moon shrank back at Brother Derek's vehemence which awoke the others. But she recovered and launched into another grating speech about love and justice.

That was the last straw for Brother Derek. "Foolish girl, let me show you the horrors of Tau Love and Justice when my Chapter liberated Dresden Two," Brother Derek spoke as he placed his hands on Sailor Moon's head and showed her the Concentration Camps the Tau ran where Humans were sterilized and worked to death, a special camp where the Tau experimented on Humans, mass graves of Humans the Tau executed for their so-called Greater Good. He also showed her the vengeance his Brothers and him had exacted on the Tau and the crucified bodies of the Tau forming a line two miles long by one mile wide on both sides of Highway 128 leading to the Spaceport to the Capital to remind all that the God Emperor exacted terrible vengeance on those who would bring harm to Humanity.

The girl was weeping as the images assailed her brain.

"Stop it, you're hurting her!" The masked man and purple cat shouted together as the man struggled to untie his bonds.

Turning his gaze to the Masked Man, Brother Derek had a few words for him. "You, you think roses are a good weapon? Well these are weapons!" With that Brother Derek showed the man the God Machines in action on Armageddon where he served a short stint before going to Holy Terra. Brother Derek showed him the brutal fights on the Orc Roks. The vicious sewer fights on Noi Seven.

The Masked Man grew pale under the onslaught and turned silent. Not satisfied with that, Brother Derek pulled off his silly mask and crushed it in his hands and knocked the Top Hat off the man's head.

Glowering at all of them Brother Derek berated them. "You are this Planet's only hope? By the Immortal Emperor what incompetent idiots you all are. I know Orc bands far more disciplined and effective than you sorry lot. But despite that, you have the God Emperor's faith in you. Why I will never know, but from here on out, you'll all be under my personal training regime to mold you into the warriors you can be. Say goodbye to your old life..."

"Wait we got families, school..."

Brother Derek cut off Sailor Venus by placing his hand on her forehead and showing her his first combat mission against the Emperor's Children and the atrocities they committed and the final sanction that had to be done when the Taint was too great to contain and Hyran was destroyed by Exterminatus. Like Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus broke down weeping.

"As I was saying, you will receive," Brother Derek began as he telekinetically undid their bonds, "Training from me so that you can face the enemies of Humanity and triumph. Even further, you will assist me in finding the one who can restore the God Emperor so that Humanity's Savior can once more take the field and end this war. Now you are going to tell me where I am."

…...

'Terra, Holy Terra,' Brother Derek ran through his mind as he practiced his swordsmanship against an imaginary opponent in the abandoned warehouse he took over. How could it be? But it was, he was in another Universe where Chaos was not known in quite the same way as his own.

After the revelation, he ordered the Sailor Senshi as he now knew them and Mamoru Chiba to stay in the Apartment and came here to reflect in training.

Still Holy Terra of another reality. It was a theoretical possibility given the reality altering abilities of the Warp. Brother Derek was left with a moral dilemma, but he had to trust the God Emperor, so his choice was no choice at all. He would train these Senshi and find their Princess who could restore the Immortal Emperor so he could save Humanity.

Ceasing his practice, Brother Derek knelt to the ground and opened his soul to the Emperor of Humanity. "Blessed All Father, forgive me my doubts. It was not my place to doubt your will. Give me the strength to do your will and save Humanity so that it may realize its manifest destiny to rule the stars in your name Blessed All Father. Amen"

The Emperor's Tarot beckoned him and Brother Derek drew seven cards in a semi circle with five below before turning and flipping them over. Immediately joy filled Brother Derek's heart. The Emperor forgave him and was behind him. When Brother Derek completed this mission, he would be amongst the Emperor's Praetorians and the forefront of the Final Crusade to liberate the Galaxy for Humanity.

His devotion to the Immortal Emperor renewed, Brother Derek began organizing his supplies to take to Ami's Apartment Complex which would be his new base of operations once he bought out the entire complex. From there, he would train the Sailor Senshi and Mr. Chiba, train others he would recruit, and serve as a secure supply base.

Killing an annoying fly in midair with his acidic spit, Brother Derek created a mental itinerary of what he needed to do today.


End file.
